pasada de copas
by Tania Parthenopaeus
Summary: rukia llega borracha y habla mas de la cuenta...por favor ustedes jusgen aunque me parece que ese tema es mu repetido ... reviews onegai...  EPILOGO UP ... CORRIGIENDO!.
1. Chapter 1

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada. Demasiado para su gusto. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala arrastrando los pies mientras farfullaba y maldecía cada segundo. Aunque no lo admitía aun el estaba preocupado. Muy preocupado. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde la última vez que lo hizo pero parecía que sus pies se movían solos directo a la habitación de sus hermanas y Rukia. Trato de abrir lo más sigilosamente posible.

—Ya te dije que te avisare cuando ella vuelva —grito su pequeña hermana peli-azabache justo después de aventarle una almohada en su cara. Su otra hermana en cambio dormía plácidamente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Yuzu durmiera así cuando tenía a su hermano entrando y saliendo cada cinco minutos?

— ¿y a ti quien rayos te dijo que me interesa si ella vuelve? Solamente estoy velando por ustedes. —lo había dicho tan nerviosos y sin mirarla que hasta el se sintió estúpido de intentar defenderse con eso.

Salió del cuarto mas enojado consigo mismo que otra cosa. Siguió en la sala mientras volvía a su rutina. Daba cinco pasos hacia adelante, media vuelta, cinco pasos hacia adelante. Y repetía. Pasos. Pasos. Pasos. Era todo lo que escuchaba. Y lo estaba comenzando a hartar.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un trago como si así pudiera tragarse algo de preocupación.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana daba directo al reloj digital que estaba en la cocina. Casi sentía que esa cosa le estaba hablando, diciéndole "mira la hora niño bonito, es tan tarde y la mujer que debes proteger está afuera en un mundo que no conoce y tu estas aquí encerrado". Dejo de pensar en lo que decían los objetos inanimados porque si seguía pro ese rumbo seguro que la televisión, el estéreo la mesa, la sillas y todo lo que no se movía tenía algo que decir y ya tenía más que suficiente con su paranoia.

3:43 a.m.

Debería de ir por ella. Si debería de hacerlo solo que, no sabía a donde había ido. Ella le había dicho que estaría en una pequeña fiesta con Inoue, Tatsuki y las demás chicas. E incluso lo invito pero bueno esas cosas no eran de él, además solo un grupo de chicas en una casa platicando y viendo películas no era de preocuparse. Se supone que así debía de ser; pero no era así. Tuvo que enterarse por un maldito mensaje de Facebook (si hasta Ichigo tiene uno) donde decía que la fiesta de Inoue era la mejor del año lo que equivalía a animales con alcohol en la sangre. Y lo peor era que no había dirección, no era en la casa de Inoue demasiada pequeña y con demasiada gente como para hacer ese tipo de fiestas y al parecer nadie seguía con suficientes neuronas como para contestarle.

Estaba más frustrado de lo que hubiera estado nunca jamás.

"Se acabo" pensó mientras recogía su chaqueta del sofá. Recorrería toda Karakura para encontrarla y traerla a rastras si era necesario.

Rukia podía no saber mucho de este mundo moderno pero no era tan idiota como para emborracharse. ¿O sí?

Escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de él y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por fin había llegado. Las luces se prendieron y cuando se volvió hacia ella se quedo atónito. Como si Aizen estuviera bailando can can frente a él.

Era Rukia. Su Rukia (bien quizá no tan suya pero algo así) Rukia Kuchiki. La enana que creía saberlo todo, enojona y amargada con quien siempre peleaba. Borracha. No, eso era poco. Estaba hasta las chanclas, casi inconsciente y para colmo mojada.

La ropa que traía consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra que llevaba hasta los hombros y se le había pegado al cuerpo. Demasiado pegado. Probablemente no debería de estar de fijado en esa situación pero ¿quién podía culparlo?

—freeessshiitaaahh ¿cuando… llegassthe? — dijo atropelladamente. Mientras su cuerpo entero trataba de caminar aunque solo conseguía balancearse de un lado al otro. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba avanzado. Todo por culpa de esa cosa que bebió. Hay que intentarlo de nuevo. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho…. Genial estaba estampándose con algo y para colmo la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

—joder Rukia ¿cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para emborracharte? — dijo el exasperado. Hubiera preferido a Aizen bailando can can eso estaba seguro. Solo pensar que Byakuya se enterara hacia que se le erizase el bello de todo el cuerpo.

—Borsha ¡yooo!... craro que nop. Nop nopo nopo coco — comenzó a reírse sin control.

Ichigo avanzo a zancadas hasta ella y la sujeto justo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio o de que una pared se le atravesara en el camino.

—ichiiiii… eres muy guapoooooo — dijo ahora jugando con su dedo en el amplio y buen peaho de el shinigami sustituto. — eres tan guapo…. Debrian de darte un premio! por ser guapo y sexy.

—No digas cosas de las que te puede arrepentir enana. —dijo él tratando de ignorar los comentarios. La cargo sosteniéndola como princesita y dirigiéndose al cuarto de sus hermana pero se detuvo justo en frente.

—Este no es muy buen ejemplo para Yuzu y Karin. Te llevare a mi cuarto — dijo mientras pensaba en las mejores formas de quitarle semejante estado de ebriedad antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

— ¡Sii! A tu cuarto. — grito divertida.

Ichigo entro rogando porque nadie la hubiera oído. Despacio sin hacer movimientos bruscos la dejo en la silla de su escritorio. No debió de haberla dejado ir a esa mentada fiesta.

—ichiii…. Quítate la camisa…

—¿Qué rayos Rukia? ¿Para que demonios quieres que me quite la camisa? —aunque si debería, por cargarla se había mojado completamente.

—shhh es un secrto shh — de rrepente Ichigo se sintió interesado y se acerco a ella. —shhh es que … me gusta tu pecho … shhh no le digas a mi ichi. El no debe de enterarse. Shh

Ichigo se sonrojo, no debía de hacerle caso a las tonterías de una borracha pero "mi ichi" se había oído tan bien viniendo de ella.

—deja de decir tonterías Rukia. Mejor cámbiate o te vas a resfriar — dijo acercándole lo primero que vio. Que fue una camisa a botones de su propiedad y pantalones.

—como ordene taicho — dijo parándose aunque se tabaleo. Se quito la camisa a una velocidad que a Ichigo le sorprendió.

Y para colmo tenia ropa interior negra. Rukia no era tan plana como se creía.

—Frente a mi no — dijo saliendo del cuarto y tratando de para una hemorragia nasal. Pero eso sí, Rukia se veía mil veces más tentadora en persona que en sus sueños.

Joder, se sentía un maldito pervertido. Ella estaba borracha y el todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en eso.

Un fuerte sonido dentro del cuarto y entro de inmediato.

Rukia estaba en el suelo justo con muchas cosas del escritorio y lloraba. Solo se había puesto su camisa pero le tapaba lo suficiente.

—Rukia ¿qué pasa? — pregunto levantándola y poniéndola en la cama. Se le partió el alma cuando ella lo vio a los ojos. Sufría mucho. Más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y eso le hacía sentir a Ichigo peor que nada. El no quería que ella viviera ese sufrimiento. Ella solo debía de sonreír.

—Ichigo — susurro mientras lloraba un poco más. — ¿Por qué no me quieres?

La cara de shokeado de Ichigo no tenía comparación. Estaba seguro que había perdido el color para volver a sonrojarse al máximo. Trato de poner su rostro más serio.

— ¿de qué hablas Rukia?

— ¿es… es porque no soy como Inoue? ¿Es verdad? Ella es bonita, tierna y tiene pecho y yo soy una enana plana.

Ichigo tomo la cara de Rukia en sus manos limpiando con algunas lágrimas con su pulgar, su piel era tan suave que no parecía la de una guerrera pero no le cavia duda de que ella lo era. Aun cuando al tenia llorando.

Llorando por su culpa.

Sintió furia consigo mismo. Debió de haber hecho cualquier otra cosa para no verla sufrir. Quizá si deja de hablarle a Inoue. Si ella era su amiga y le dolería el dejarla pero daría lo que fuera por que Rukia no llorara aun si es una amiga.

—yo no estoy interesado en Inoue en lo más mínimo Rukia.

—Entonces es de Tatsuki o una shinigami de quien estas enamorado

— ¿enamorado? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Karin me lo dijo ayer. Dijo que te gustaba una chica muy cercana a ti.

Diablos. Su hermana menor era sumamente observadora. Un día de estos debería de enseñarle a no divulgar sus coas personales o a lanzarles indirectas a Rukia. En especial si se trataba de eso.

Pero eso será otro día. Ahora Rukia tenía su entera atención.

Rukia seguía llorando y mirándolo. Y lo peor era que no podía evitarlo. Su mente ordenaba que se detuviera que golpeara a Ichigo y retirara todo lo dicho a pesar de ser verdad pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

—Ichigo…—Rukia se abalanzo a él abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que podía. Le gustaba sentirlo así. El siempre era cálido. Y olía bien. —puedo pedirte un favor. Es algo demasiado extremo y personal… pero por favor no me digas que no.

En ese momento Rukia podía pedirle que se tirara de un puente y el con gusto accedería sin pensarlo.

—¿qué quieres Rukia?

—dime… dime que me quieres. Por favor. Solo quiero oírlo una vez aunque no sea verdad.

Se le partió el alma en mil pedazos. Rukia lo veía con esos grandes ojos de tristeza, esperando oírlo y simplemente no pudo. Intento abrir la boca pero las palabras no salían de ahí, se quedaban atoradas en su garganta y le dolía como el infierno. Hubiera preferido que le dijera que saltara de un puente. Pero no estaba indispuesto a decirlo por que quisiera, no o porque no lo sintiera, eso lo había descubierto y aceptado hace mucho, simplemente el no podía decirle eso en esa situación. No sería lo apropiado, sería mejor cualquier otra cosa menos así.

Vaya momento en que decidió ser caballeroso. ¿Por qué no solo la besaba y decía lo que sentía y punto ella sería feliz no? Pero no estaba en condiciones, aun le faltaban otros 4 sentidos.

—Rukia yo no puedo decirte eso…

—lo sabía. — sus sollozos comenzaron a aumentar y el gran agujero que tenia en el pecho comenzó a comprimir su corazón como esperando que saliera la agonía de adentro. Y seguro sería mucha. —perdón. Fui una estúpida en pedírtelo yo se perfectamente que no siente nada de esto por mí.

—Rukia no es por eso. Simplemente no puedo decirte lo que siento en este estado. Tú te mereces más que eso.

—Ichigo… —susurro ella más que sorprendida. Seguramente el alcohol ya le hacia oír cosas. Cuando sintió unos cosquilleos cálidos en el cachete se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba besando su mejilla. Ella lo único que pudo hacer fue colgarse de su cuello y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudo.

El permaneció aasi unos segundos guardando todo este momento en su mente. Absolutamente todo. El aroma de ella, su calidez, su piel suave y su frágil cuerpo. Las lagrimas en su rostro y su peculiar atuendo. Todo lo tendría en su memoria por siempre.

—Rukia… — llamó pero ella no respondió cuando la aparto ligeramente ella dormía aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

El rostro de Ichigo solo dio una sonrisa triste pero fuer ad e eso no se desfiguro. No se vio la estupidez que sintió, no se vio lo triste y desdichado que se sentía. Ella estaba borracha por el amor a Kami, a él podía apostar su trabajo de shinigami a que mañana no recordaría y que todo lo que dijo fue solo un momento de "esto-lo-vi-en-una-telenovela-", si seguramente era eso, Rukia solo actuó así porque le gustaba actuar y leer novelas románticas.

La recostó de espacio en su cama cuidando de que no despertara. Mañana tendría un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el tendría una bien cargada taza de café esperándole para seguir con un día normal con peleas y trabajo de shinigami.

Teniendo el modo automático en "_on"_ se dirigió a la puerta pagando la luz. Y estaba más que dispuesto a irse cuando escucho a Rukia hablar en sueños.

—ichi…no me dejes…te quiero.

Por impulso y con su ahora sonrisa en el rostro cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la cama. Se acostó junto a ella abrazándola.

Después de todo, los borrachos siempre decían la verdad ¿no?

Cuando la mañana llego Rukia se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y una sensación de que un taladro industrial estaba trabajando arduamente en su estomago, también quería vomitar y hacerse un trasplante de garganta y de cerebro si se podía por uno que estuviera menos mareado. Y para colmo había un pequeño ruido que le hacia querer cortarse los oídos con su propia zampakutoh.

También se sintió aprisionada como si estuviera amarrada. Cuando intento moverse noto que no era una soga la que limitaba su movimiento. Era Ichigo. Y ese sonido extraño era su corazón.

Era ese cabeza hueca que estaba abrazándola.

Después de la sorpresa vino el sonrojo. ¿Por qué demonios despertaba con Ichigo? ¿y por que tenía solo una camisa de él puesta? O por que el no parecía tener nada mas que unos bóxers?

Intento recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Una fiesta. Una casa ajena. Mucha gente. Una bebida extraña. Una cubeta de agua. Llego a casa. Ichigo diciendo "te llevare a mi cuarto". Eso basto para asustarla. Y ya no recordó mas todo estaba demasiado borroso.

Trato de moverse y salir de ahí. En otra ocasión esto le hubiera fascinado y rogaría por que se quedara así por toda la vida pero, necesitaba saber que había pasado y si había hecho "eso" que estaba pensando con Ichigo lo cual sería un grave, grave error.

"seguramente estaba inconsciente y me arroje a él cómo perra en celo" pensó mientras se sonrojaba aun mas si era posible.

Sorprendentemente jamás pensó que Ichigo se hubiera aprovechado. Jamás. Ella sabia perfectamente que Ichigo no era así. Además de que no sentía nada por ella. Pero el nunca se aprovecharía. Si están asi seguramente es por su culpa.

Pero un seguramente no bastaba. Quería saber más y todo. Y en especial quería salir de ahí. Se sentía bien pero estaba más mas de lo que parecía.

Intento mover a Ichigo pero este, aun dormido reacciono y la abrazo aún más. Paso varios intentos de liberarse pero al final Ichigo termino poniendo su mano en su no tan grande pero firme ceno y ella se ruborizo y pensó que lo mejor seria que dejara de moverse y provocar movimientos al chico.

Podía sentir el aliento del chico humedecer su nuca.

—Ichigo… suéltame… déjame ir… —Ichigo pareció entreabrir los ojos.

—ukia…

—Ichigo aléjate. —rogo con voz ronca y no precisamente de furia.

—Nunca… —contesto él y volvió a dormirse.

Rukia no pudo evitar el vuelco y la casi taquicardia que tenia en su corazón en esos momento. Quizá por ese momento podía disfrutar el "como seria" y permanecer así en los brazos de Ichigo.


	2. capitulo 2

**POR FIN CORREGIDO. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO. **

**COMENTEN. **

**CAPITULO 2**

No había tenido una noche tan relajante y buena como la que había tenido Ichigo. Su cuerpo estaba medio entumecido y tenía algunos dolores musculares pero se sentía mejor que nunca. Todo a causa de la pequeña shinigami que aun tenía en sus brazos. Acerco su rostro a la nuca de ella y jugó un rato con su nariz y el cabella de ella. Eso era el paraíso. Hay era donde quería y debía estar para toda su vida, mortal y como shinigami.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras — Dijo Rukia con un tono molesto e irritado, aunque solo lo fingiera.

— ¿Qué horas son? —pregunto él perezosamente.

—Tarde, y por tú culpa tengo una maldita resaca. —Cuando por fin pudo salir del fuerte agarre de Ichigo, Rukia se sentó en la cama mientras masajeaba sus sienes por el terrible dolor de cabeza y trataba de sofocar las nauseas que habían llegado. Juraba por todo lo que le es sagrado que nunca volvería a beber en su vida. Y menos de esas tantas bebidas extrañas que le dieron.

—Yo no te mande a emborracharte con litros de alcohol — protesto el peli-naranja aún acostado.

—Pero lo hice por ti —susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que él no lo oyera. Aunque nunca había probado ni oído de muchas de las sustancias que le dieron de algo si estaba segura, esa creencia de que tomas para olvidar era una estúpida farsa. Lo comprobó de primera mano. —eso no importa, tienes que darme muchas explicaciones.

—Yo no tengo que darte nada enana.

—No me llames enana idiota, y si tienes que dármelas, ¿Cómo demonios acabe así y aquí? —dijo señalando su atuendo. Solo una camisa de Ichigo y ropa interior.

—Entonces no recuerdas nada. —susurro más para sí mismo. Entonces Podría elegir decirle todo lo que paso o que las cosas quedaran como antes. La parte impulsiva de Ichigo decía que le dijera toda la verdad y se le declarara y la parte racional lo secundaba pero, la duda estaba ahí. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Ella aceptaría sus sentimientos así como así e ignoraría a la sociedad de almas? o ¿preferiría el deber a lo que ambos sienten? él no soportaría un rechazo de esa manera.

—Ichigo, más te vale que me digas que hice anoche. —se quedo callado mientras se levantaba. Rukia se sonrojo de golpe cuando vio su bien formado cuerpo, en especial sus pectorales. Ichigo tenía un cuerpo de muerte. —I…Ichigo dímelo. —ordeno un poco más alterada. — ¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? acaso yo… te obligue a… te chantajee con algo ¿verdad? o te paralice y…

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué no lo culpaba? ¿Por qué no le comenzaba a pegar diciendo que se había aprovechado de ella o que era un pervertido?

—Deja de hacerte locas ideas, ayer no paso nada.

—Eso no explica porque tengo tu camisa que tu estas casi desnudo ni qué demonios estoy haciendo durmiendo en tu cama.

—estas así por tu culpa. Si no sabes beber no tomes.

—se me pasaron las copas, no es para tanto, como si tu nunca hubieras bebido. —era cierto ya había visto un par de veces a Ichigo con cerveza o sake en la mano, aunque siempre con moderación.

—Pero nunca he estado ebrio. Además no soy como tú que seguramente a la segunda cerveza ya estas intentando vencer a Aizen con un sorbete.

—Cállate idiota —tomó lo primero que vio a su alcance para lanzarlo, para suerte de Ichigo fue una almohada. —y no grites, la cabeza me duele con mil demonios.

—Será mejor que te prepare un café. —suspiro el shinigami sustituto.

Ichigo salió un momento dejando a Rukia acostada en su cama. Le dolía todo y no quería parase, aunque seguramente no podría. Y para colmo aún tenía la incertidumbre de que era lo que había pasado anoche. Muchas imágenes nada decentes vinieron a su mente y se sonrojo a más no poder.

No quería creer que había entregado su virginidad sin tener ni un sentido alerta, sin si quiera saber que estaba haciendo. ¿Lo había disfrutado?  
Seguramente no, Ichigo no la quería así que seguramente había sido un suplicio para ambos.

Quería ponerse a llorar, aunque no se lo permitiría y mucho menos en la habitación de Ichigo. Se cargaba demasiado orgullo.

Ichigo volvió a entrar con una taza de café casi humeante.

—toma, con esto te sentirás mejor. —Rukia obedeció de inmediato, pero al segundo que lo probo lo escupió.

— ¿qué rayos es esto? sabe asqueroso.

—Es café con piquete. Tómatelo, te ayudara.

Rukia trato de contradecirlo, pero no podía sentirse peor. Lo tomo de un solo trago.

—Ichigo…— Rukia miro al vaso un poco nerviosa. —por favor, dime lo que paso ayer, no importa que tan grave sea.

—Rukia, ayer llegaste empapada, y no podías estar de pie, así que te traje a mi cuarto y te pusiste mi ropa, luego solo… solo dijiste que me querías y luego lloraste.

Rukia tardo unos segundos en procesarlo.

—yo...yo estaba borracha… no... No sabía lo que hacía — se defendió nerviosa.

—los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

—no, es pura mentira.

—Entonces hay que comprobarlo. —sus labios formaron una mueca divertida.

— ¿a qué te refieres…?

Sin que ella lo esperara Ichigo la atrapo entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios. La beso como nunca había creído posible, con tanta ternura y a la vez pasión. Ella había soñado con ese beso por mucho tiempo y ahora que estaba pasando podía decir con toda confianza que era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Le correspondió al beso y comenzó a hacerse más brutal y más rápido. Sintió como sus callosas y grandes manos se apoderaban de su cintura.

Él estaba en el paraíso. Los labios de Rukia eran cálidos y deliciosos, tan tiernos que quería besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos hasta que quedaran bien hinchados. Lamentablemente respirar es una necesidad biológica para todo ser humano. Se separaron levemente para verse a los ojos.

—Rukia yo te…— justo cuando estaba pro decirle que la quería, la puerta se abrió.

—Ichi-nii Rukia-chan no ha llegado y estoy…— cuando su Karin pudo procesar la imagen de Ichigo sujetando a Rukia a la cama, ambos con muy poca ropa y con sonrojos en sus mejillas, comprendió muchas cosas. —Lo siento no quería interrumpir…

Ichigo la soltó de inmediato.

—No…no Karin no es lo que parece —trato de explicar.

—Ichi-nii no me interesa los juegos para adultos que les gusta solo… avísenme para no pensar que Rukia-chan no había dormido aquí…

—¡RUKIA-CHAN!... MI TERCERA HIJA POR FIN ME DARA NIETOS — Isshin entro — ¡MASAKI! HABRÁ UN ISSHIN JUNIOR.

—Cállate viejo, no es lo que parece — trato de que su padre se callara pero cuando iba a pedirle disculpas a Rukia por el comportamiento de su familia ella ya no estaba.

Ese día Ichigo tuvo que mandar a Isshin a dormir a la clínica y no precisamente por voluntad, todo para que se callara. Pero a pesar de buscarla Rukia no apareció por ninguna parte.

—Ya te dije que te avisare cuando ella vuelva —grito su pequeña hermana peli-azabache por segunda noche seguida.

La noche ya estaba muy avanzada. Demasiado para su gusto. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala arrastrando los pies mientras farfullaba y maldecía cada segundo, no podía estar pasando esto de nuevo.

—Ya te dije que te avisare cuando ella vuelva —grito su pequeña hermana peli-azabache por segunda noche seguida. —Te pasa por hacerle cosas indebidas.

— ¡NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA!

Pero nadie le creía, tendría que comprobarles que Rukia no esperaba un hijo de él, y rápido porque no le sorprendería que ya empezaran a organizar el Baby shower.

Volvió a subir a su habitación haber si había vuelto, pero todo seguía como lo había dejado, y lo peor era que todo había sido culpa suya. Si no le hubiera dicho a Rukia lo que había pasado, si no le hubiera besado tan de repente. ¿Y si había vuelto con su hermano? ¿Oh había decidido que no quería seguir hablándole? ¿Cómo afectaría eso en su relación?

Oficialmente la había cagado.

—Maldita enana — grito mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario con furia.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa idiota? — Salió Rukia muy enojada. —Estoy durmiendo y ¿a quién rayos le dices enana?

—0.o ¿Estabas en el armario? ¿Todo el santo día has estado en el armario?

—El armario me ayuda a pensar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

— ¿Estuve todo el mendigo día preocupado por ti y tu estas ahí encerrada?

— ¿Quién rayos te dijo que te preocuparas idiota?

—ERES UNA MALDITA ENANA

—CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL

—PLANA

—INÚTIL

Los gritos fueron incrementando gradualmente, hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y la hermana menor de Ichigo, Karin de mal humor con ojeras en sus ojos y un muy mal temperamento.

— o se callan o se van afuera — Grito fulminándolos con la mirada

—el idiota de tu hermano empezó

—no es cierto fue tu culpa

—no fue tu culpa inútil

—MALDITA —Rukia le golpeo en el estomago —perra

—CÁLLENSE, ichi-nii y a deja en paz a Rukia-chan y déjenos dormir

—Yo no fui… pero está bien— termino Ichigo para ya no quietarle más sueño a su hermana. —cuando esta por fin cerro la puerta se quedaron en silencio, un muy incomodo silencio.

—Yo…dormiré en el armario — pero antes de que pudiera escapar Ichigo la detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar — su rostro era serio. No mostraba dudas pero tampoco mostraba que era lo que quería.

— ¿De qué? —trato de desentenderse.

—De lo que paso esta mañana.

—No sé de qué me hablas— Rukia quería que se la tragara la tierra, no quería hablar del tema.

—No te hagas la que la virgen te habla Rukia, sabes que hablo del beso.

— ¡ah! si claro. — se acerco a Ichigo decidida y le planto tremenda cachetada que la mitad de su cara se volvió roja. —No vuelvas a hacerlo me oyes. Si dije tontería y media es porque estaba borracha y anda más. —Se metió bruscamente al armario y ahí se quedo.

Ichigo se mantuvo en la misma posición procesando todo. Rukia no lo quería, se había arriesgado y había perdido, Rukia no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Por un momento había pensado que al responderle ese beso había correspondido también sus sentimientos pero era todo parte de su tonta imaginación, su cabeza le hacía ver las señales que tanto quería ver para pensar que Rukia lo podría llegar a querer pero no era así.

El corazón le dolía mil veces más que la mejilla.

Se acostó en la cama sin decir o hacer nada, solamente se quedo ahí conteniendo las ganas de empezar a arrojar algo y llorar, tenía el corazón deshecho. Cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así sin dormirse. Repetía una y otra vez en su mente lo que había sentido cuando había dormido con ella o la había besado. Eran los únicos recuerdos que pudo hacer, y lo peor era que esos recuerdos preciados lo estaban matando poco a poco.

Escucho el armario abrirse pero no quiso abrir los ojos porque sabía que Rukia era como una pequeña venadita, a cualquier señal de peligro corría a refugiarse. Sintió como se hundía una parte de la cama.

Rukia miro a Ichigo y se le partió el corazón, su mejilla estaba completamente roja e hinchada. La acaricio suavemente para no despertar a Ichigo, estaba completamente caliente y palpitaba. Se había excedido.

—Lo siento Ichigo— susurro dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comenzando a jugar con sus cabellos anaranjados. — Pero yo no soy buena para ti… y no quiero perder tu amistad… —estuvo a punto de romper a llorar pero recupero el control y se metió al armario.

Ichigo sonrio triunfante.

—Maldita enana.

**COMENTEN. **


	3. Chapter 3

EPILOGO

Ya había pasado una semana de el incidente de rukia, eran las 4 de la mañana y aun así el seguía despierto, desde la borrachera el no podía dormir bien, tenia sueños, no eran pesadillas, siempre soñaba que besaba, acariciaba y hacia suya a la enana pero siempre terminaba despertando, y era lo peor para el no era sano soñar con algo que no podía tener en la vida real, la hacia añorarla mas, en especial cuando la veía, tenia que aguantarse las ganas de estar junto a ella.

Desde ese día las cosas no iban bien en su amistad, ya casi no se hablaban y no se peleaban, si rukia quería pretejer la relación de amistad entre ellos, era demasiado tarde ichigo la había matado hace mucho y de la peor forma.

Ichigo estaba frustrado, la había molestado que la enana sea tan masoquista como para pasársela sufriendo por su propia cuenta, sabia que rukia lo quería, repaso la situación varias veces, hasta que por fin se decidió, iba a hacer que rukia lo aceptara y sacarle de la cabeza esas estupideces de que "ella no era buena para el", en eso se equivocaba, rukia seria la única mujer para el.

Rukia tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, se quedo la noche en vela, desde su pasada de copas, no había vuelto a tocar el sake aunque ahora era cuando mas lo necesitaba, ichigo estaba bastante distante con ella, nisiqueira quería pelear, ella lo provocaba a mas no poder pero el solo la día por su lado y se iba, no había hablado con el mas de 5 minutos y desaparecía.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la cocina, ahí tomo un vaso de agua apulso y se sentó en la sala, comenzó a llorar un poco.

RUKIA: creo que seria mejor que regresara a la sociedad de almas- susurro para ella misma

ICHIGO: de ninguna manera - dijo ichigo detrás de ella, rukia lo vio sorprendida.

RUKIA: es lo mejor ichigo - lo trató de consolar

ICHIGO: rukia eres una idiota

RUKIA: que estas diciendo imbecil

Ichigo cargo a rukia sobre sus hombros y la llevo a su habitación

RUKIA: bájame inútil - reclamaba rukia pataleando y golpeando todo lo que estaba a su alcance, pero ichigo no cedía.

Ichigo la tiro a la cama y cerro la ventana y la puerta con seguro.

RUKIA: que crees que esta haciendo - exigió saber rukia aun acostada en la cama

ICHIGO: eres un estupida - repitió su rostro no parecía tener expresión alguna, incluso su ceño fruncido había desaparecido.- acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti -dijo sonrojado pero firme con sus palabras.

RUKIA: mh … - rukia también estaba sonrojada - por eso es mejor que me vaya ichigo, así me olvidaras mas fácil y tendrás una vida normal

ICHIGO: odio que hagas eso rukia, que hagas lo que tu crees que es lo mejor para mi por esas estupidas tonterías casi te pierdo una vez.

RUKIA: eso fue culpa de aizen y además tu no puedes impedir que regrese a la sociedad de almas - lo reto

ICHIGO: eso crees- cuestiono con una cara seductora

Antes de que rukia hiciera cualquier cosa, ichigo se puso a horcadas sobre ella y se quito la camisa de la pijama.

RUKIA: q.. que …crees que haces - dijo rukia completamente roja

Ichigo rompió las mangas de la camisa y con ellas amarro las muñecas de rukia al respaldo de la cama

RUKIA: ichigo suéltame - ordeno la pelinegra intentando no verlo, ichigo tomo su barbilla y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos, ella estaba muy nerviosa su corazón latía mil por hora, tener a el pelinaranja encima de ella sin camisa, y para variar su rostro estaba muy cerca de el de la shinigami, era una completa tortura para la pequeña shinigami.

Ichigo no sabia bien lo que hacia, cuando oyó que rukia quería separarse de el, lo primero que pensó fue en detenerla, de ahí en adelante solo actúo por sus impulsos

HICHIGO SHIROSAKI : vaya así se hace rey, hay que divertirnos. ( aparicion especial)

En cuanto escucho la voz del hollow en su cabeza se separo de rukia, ya habÍa ido demaciado lejos sin el concentimiento de rukia.

ICHIGO: tu no te iras rukia, si realmente quieres hacer lo mejor para mi entonces quedate conmigo y se mi novia, me lo debes

RUKIA: te lo debo - cuestionó

ICHIGO: fue tu culpa el que me enamorara de ti

RUKIA: tu eres el que se enamoro, no es miculpa que haigas caido en mis encantos femeninos

ICHIGO: encantos - comenzo a reirse - enana una escoba tiene mas encantos femeninos que tu

RUKIA : que te pasa imbecil, espera a que me safe de esto y ya veras - amenazó mientras intentaba patearlo pero no lo lograba.

ICHIGO: no te tengo miedo enana - dijo acercandose mas a ella solo para respirar su aroma un poco mas.

Y así comenzaron a pelear, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como calleron en una pelea, pero permanecieron así un par de horas, se gritaba insultos, e incluso alagos pareciendo un insulto todo era muy extraños y nuevo para ambos.

Una alarma sono en el cuarto adviertiendo que se hacía tarde para el instituto.

ICHIGO. Ya es hora de irme a la escuela - cogio su uniforme - me canbiare en el baño … amenos que quieras que me quede para que contemples mi pecho - insinuo ichigo burlandose - con una cara de burla.

RUKIA: largate

Pero antes de salir, ichigo se acerco a rukia y sin previo aviso la beso. El beso fue mas apacionado, no tardo mucho para que ichigo introducirá su lengua en la cavidad oral de la pelinegra, ella la acepto con gusto y permanecieron así hasta que sus recerbas de oxigeno se quedaran en cero. En definitiva ese beso habia sido mil veces mejor que el anterior que le habia dado la noche de la "peda" de rukia.

ICHIGO: nos vemos luego enana - dijo saliendo de la habitacion con una sonrisa.

RUKIA: oye ichigo desatame, queiro ir a la escuela - grito rukia pero ichigo la ignoro.

Despues de la escuela, ichigo llego a su habitacion, pero estaba abierta, y rukia ya no estaba ahí.

ICHIGO: que mierda se hhha ido- pensó frutrado, bajo corriendo de las escalera, y antes de salir por la puerta para ir directo a la tienda de urahara, oyó un ruido detrás de el, como cuando alguien sorbe el zumo.

RUKIA: a donde vas tan de prisa baka- pergunto antes de darle otro sorbo al zumo

ICHIGO: ru.. Rukia, cuando te desamarraste

RUKIA: como media hora despues de que te fuiste - dijo sin cuidado, se sentó en la sala y prendio la tele - quería ir al insituto pero preferí quedarme a descansar.

ICHIGO: por que no hiuste

RUKIA: estuve pensando mucho

ICHIGO: tu piensas - interrumpio

RUKIA: urusei- ordeno dandole un golpe en el pecho y sacandole el aire - como decia estaba pesando, si estas tan desesperado por que yo sea tu novia, significa que no esta bien de la cabeza, en otras palabras …. No me puedo ir dejandote delirando con semejantes estupideces.

ICHIGO: yo no estoy desesperado por que seas mi novía... pero ya enserio rukia, por que no te fuiste, estabas tan decidida.

RUKIA: si íntente irme ichigo, pero no pude, ... yo ..

ICHIGO: ... vaya parece que la enana no puede vivir sin mi

RUKIA: oh por favor, tu eres el que no puede vivir sinmi, parecias tan desesperado amarrandome a la cama.

ICHIGO: sigue y voy a amarrarte con correas.

RUKIA: si hces eso no voy a dejar que me beses nunca mas.

ichigo: aha como si quisiera besarte.

RUKIA: estas seguro kurosaki-kun por que el beso que me diste decia lo contrario

ICHIGO: y tu muy sacrificada me respondiste no

RUKIA: pues para tu infomacion besas horriblemente mal

ICHIGO: yo no beso mal, tu eres la que no sabes besar

RUKIA: a enserio

Rukia se colgo del cuello de ichigo y lo beso apasionadamente, en definitiva ninguno de los dos se cansaria de eso, al fin ambos podrian dormir bien e ichigo podria dejar esos sueños pues ya podia vivirlos en la vida real.

Gracias a la pasada de copas de rukia

* * *

**FUE MUY TARDADO, HIZE VARIOS BORRADORES PERO NINGUNO ME GUSTO A EXCEPCION DE ESTE. **

**USTEDES JUSGEN y DEJEN REVIEWS, ESO ME ANIMA A SACER MAS COSAS**


End file.
